More and more economy must be practiced in the use of material in designing packs and pack blanks. The invention relates to packs which are produced from blanks parted from a continuous web of packing material. More particularly, the invention relates to rectangular packs, namely so-called "jacketing packs" for housing a number of cigarette packs. Conventionally, cigarette packs are combined in groups and enveloped in a jacket blank. A blank of this kind consists of elongated, i.e., rectangular, blank with sidewalls having end flaps integrally adjoining the sidewalls at both ends. The end flaps are successively folded over into the plane of the end faces to form end walls.
It is an object of the invention to provide a pack, a blank suitable for the making of the pack, and a web of packing material which are so designed that the blanks can be produced with the minimum of material and waste by parting the blanks from the web or from some other large-area sheet of packing material.